harrypotterfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Niezidentyfikowana uczennica z Hufflepuffu
Niezidentyfikowana uczennica z Hufflepuffu (ang. Unidentified Hufflepuff girl, ur. między 1 września 1979 a 31 sierpnia 1980 r.) — czarownica] nieznanego statusu krwi; uczennica Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie, w której została przydzielona do Hufflepuffu. Członkini Gwardii Dumbledore’a. Miała siostrę bliźniaczkę, która została przydzielona do Gryffindoru. Biografia Nauka w Hogwarcie Po skończeniu jedenastego roku życia, dziewczyna dostała list ze Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie. Swoją różdżkę odziedziczyła bądź kupiła sklepie Ollivanderów. Rozpoczęła naukę w 1 września 1991 r, podczas ceremonii została przydzielona do domu borsuka, Hufflepuffu. Siostra bliźniaczka dziewczyny trafiła do Gryffindoru. Czwarty rok Do Hogwartu przybyły dwie szkoły magii, Akademia Magii Beauxbatons oraz Instytut Magii Durmstrang, by wziąć udział w Turnieju Trójmagicznym zorganizowanym po dłuższej przerwie. Zmianą w składzie nauczycielskim był nowy nauczyciel obrony przed czarną magią, Alastor Moody (w rzeczywistości Bartemiusz Crouch Junior po zażyciu eliksiru wielosokowego). Czara Ognia miała za zadanie wybrać reprezentantów Instytutu Magii Durmstrang, Akademii Magii Beauxbatons oraz Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie. Po raz pierwszy w historii turnieju wprowadzono jednak ograniczenie wiekowe. Albus Dumbledore wyrysował Linię Wieku, która nie pozwalała przejść do czary osobom poniżej siedemnastego roku życia. Do czasu wyboru, który odbył się w Halloween, zdeklarowani kandydaci mieli wrzucić swoje nazwiska do Czary. Gdy doszło do ogłoszenia reprezentantów, misa wyrzuciła następujące nazwiska: z grona uczniów Durmstrangu został wybrany Wiktor Krum, zdecydowanie najsławniejszy spośród szkolnej delegacji, który grał na pozycji szukającego w bułgarskiej narodowej drużynie quidditcha, z Beauxbatons została wybrana Fleur Delacour, piękna Francuzka, która posiadała w sobie krew wili. Z Hogwartu został wybrany Puchon Cedrika Diggory’ego oraz, niespodziewanie poniżej ograniczeń wiekowych Gryfon, Harry’ego Pottera. Co wzbudziło szok i oburzenie na sali. Puchonka spierała pierwszego reprezentanta turnieju Cedrika Diggory’ego i nosiła plakietkę z napisem „Potter cuchnie” od ucznia Slytherinu, Dracona MalfoyaByła wśród roześmianych uczniów, noszących odznakę „Potter cuchnie” w jednej scenie filmowej adaptacji Harry Potter i Czara Ognia.. W tym samym roku szkolnym wraz z uczniami innych domów uczestniczyła w lekcjach obrony przed czarną magią, przedmiotu nauczanego przez — Bartiego Croucha Jr, który demonstrował między innymi działania trzech niewybaczalnych zaklęć. Podczas trzeciego zadania turnieju, Harry Potter oraz Cedrik Diggory przenieśli się na cmentarz w Little Hangleton za pomocą świstoklika imitującego Puchar Turnieju Trójmagicznego. Na miejscu Cedrik został zabity przez Petera Pettigrew na rozkaz Voldemorta. Gryfon ledwo uciekł z miejsca, ale nie mógł zapobiec powrocie Czarnego Pana.Koniec roku szkolnego był ciężki dla wszystkich uczniów. W szkole odbyła się Pamiątkowa Uczta, podczas którego dyrektor szkoły, Albus Dumbledore ogłosił powrót Lorda Voldemorta. Piąty rok mały|rights|Harry pomagała jej podczas spotkania Gwardii Dumbledore’a {Cytat|Wszyscy wielcy czarodzieje w swoim życiu przechodzili dokładnie to samo co my tutaj, ćwiczenia. Jak oni mogli to my też.|Harry Potter inspiruje członków Gwardii Dumbledore’a|Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (film)}} Na stanowisku nowego nauczyciela obrony przed czarną magią pojawiła się Dolores Umbridge — okrutna czarownica. Została niedługo po rozpoczęciu roku szkolnego Wielkim Inkwizytorem Hogwartu, a następnie Dyrektorem Hogwartu. Nauczycielka odmówiła nauczania praktycznej obrony, skupiając się tylko na teorii. Podczas zajęć wyraźnie głosiła, że na świecie było bezpiecznie, a uczniów nikt nie skrzywdzi. Harry Potter, Hermiona Granger oraz Ron Weasley postanowili założyć tajne stowarzyszenie zwane Gwardia Dumbledore'a, do którego Puchonka dołączyła. Nauczycielem Gwardii został Harry. Gwardia spotykała się w Pokoju Życzeń i wspólnie trenowała pod okiem Harry’ego. Jednym z wielu zaklęć, których uczyła się dziewczyna, było zaklęcie patronusa. Czar dawał tarczę ochronną przed dementorami, przybierając postać mgły lub danego zwierzęcia. Podczas tego spotkania do Pokoju Życzeń wtargnęła Umbridge. Wszyscy członkowie Gwardii Dumbledore’a, musieli uciekać przed nauczycielką i Brygadą Inkwizycyjną. Podczas przeszukiwań pomieszczenia, odkryto pergamin, który wykazywał, że każdy członek podpisał się pod stowarzyszeniem Gwardii Dummbleore’a. To spowodowało, że Dolores miała dowód, jakoby Dumbledore zbudował armię, aby zakwestionować Ministerstwo. Kobieta natychmiast skontaktowała się z Korneliuszem Knotem, który przybył do zamku z kilkoma aurorami. Kżdy z członków został ukarany krwawym piórem Umbridge. Bitwa o Hogwart Brała udział w Bitwie o Hogwart wraz ze swoją siostrą. Nie wiadomo jednak, czy przeżyły bitwę. Za kulisami * Tą uczennicą mogła być Megan Jones. * W filmie Harry Potter i Czara Ognia była grana przez Siobhan Ellen Williams. Ta sama aktorka, grała również uczennice Gryffindoru w tym samym filmie. * W wersji DS, LEGO Harry Potter: Lata 5-7, była określona jako „Prefekt Hufflepuffu”. Nie jest to kanoniczne, ponieważ Hanna Abbott była prefektem Hufflepuffu z roku Harry’ego Pottera. Występowanie * Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (film) * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (film) * LEGO Harry Potter: Lata 5-7 Kategoria:Brytyjczycy Kategoria:Czarodzieje nieznanego statusu krwi Kategoria:Członkowie GD Kategoria:Uczniowie Hufflepuffu Kategoria:Uczniowie z 1991 en:Unidentified Hufflepuff girl (I) es:Chica de Hufflepuff no Identificada (I)